une nouvelle surprenante
by serenity10
Summary: une nouvelle eleve arrive a poudlard.........
1. La fete

Chapitre 1 : la fête  
  
  
  
Harry Potter était dans sa chambre situer au 4 Privet Drive, Il est actuellement 2h40 du matin. Harry se retourne sens cesse dans son lit, Demain c'est le jour de son 17 ième anniversaire et il déprimait. Bien sûr il savait qu'il allait recevoir des lettres de ses amis et peut être même des cadeaux, mais se n'était pas ça qu'il lui manquait. Harry avait grandit et il était devenu un adolescent et il rêvait d'une copine, le problème c'est que toutes les filles le regardent comme Harry Potter qui avait tué Lord Voldemort et non comme un simple garçon. Harry retourna le problème dans sa tête jusqu'a 4h du matin et ne trouva pas de solutions, finalement il s'endormit. A 7h du matin Harry fut réveiller par les cris incessant de Dudley son cousin, Dudley criait apparemment sur ses parents en disant « c'est injuste je ne veux pas qu'on fasse de fête ». L'oncle de Harry lui dit « on a pas le choix, un point c'est tout et file dans ta chambre».Harry qui était en haut des escalier se fit bousculer par Dudley qui s'en ferma aussitôt dans sa chambre. Harry descendit dans la cuisine et se fit accueillir par deux grand bonjour de son oncle et sa tente se qui parut bizarre a Harry, d'habitude quand il descend il reçoit comme bonjour « prépare le petit déjeuner et ne fait surtout rien brûler », la suite de la journée se passa par des faut sourire des dursley se qui mis mal alèse Harry qui préféra retournée dans sa chambre. Le soir Harry entendit les chuchotement des dursley et Harry se demanda se que pouvais bien manigancer son oncle et sa tente, Harry ne préféra pas pensée trop longtemps a ça et s'endormis assez vite. Le lendemain matin Harry fut réveillé par des bruit de claquement a sa fenêtre, il l'ouvrit et entra 4 hiboux. Harry prit dans ses mains un hibou majestueux qui détenait une lettre, Harry l'ouvrit et la lus.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, que tout tes rêves se réalisent. A bientôt, dans le train du poudlard express Gros bisous  
  
Hermione.  
  
Eh ben elle ne c'est pas foulée pensa Harry. Il détacha une autre lettre que le hibou de Ron avait apportée.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Bonne anniversaire !!!!!  
  
Ron  
  
Décidemment il n'avait pas de chance !  
  
Il ouvrit une troisième lettre qui venait de Sirius son parrain, qui était tout aussi grande que celle de Hermione.  
  
Et il ouvrit la dernière lettre qui venait cette fois de Hagrid mais qui accompagnait elle d'un cadeau.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Mon protéger grandit vite, je ne c'est pas si je dois en pleurer ou en sourire, tu me le dira la prochaine fois qu'on se voit. En tout cas j'espère que tu vas bien, je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau faisant bon usage ! Et fête bien tes 17 ans tu me racontera comme ça c est passé, Je te souhaite un bonne anniversaire.  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Harry ouvrit le colis et découvrit un fige-tout, c'est un petit objet ressemblant aux fusils des moldus et qui peut figer n'importe qui pendant 2 minutes. Harry pensa que Hagrid savait toujours quels cadeaux lui ferait plaisir. Harry entra dans la salle de bain pour se laver et s'habiller, puis il descendit à la cuisine. La tente Pétunia était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner et elle dit a Harry qu'il devait resté dans sa chambre toute la fin de la matinée et le début d'après midi, se qui ne déplus pas a Harry. Harry entendu des coups de marteau tout le temps qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre, à 15h sa tante Pétunia l'appela pour qu'il descende. Harry descendit les escaliers, toutes les lumières du rez de chaussée étaient fermées. Harry entra dans le salon là au même moment qu'il appuya sur l'interrupteur de la lumière, il entendit « BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY POTTER ». Sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry se tenait Hermione Granger, la famille Weasley et Sirius Black. « Mmmmais que faiiiiites voussss lààààà ? » bredouilla Harry. « Tu ne croyais tout même pas que tu ne recevrait rien de notre part Harry » dit Ron qui se tenait à gauche d'Hermione. Le salon était décorer avec des banderoles se qui fit tout de suite comprendre a Harry les coups de marteau qu'il avait entendu. Harry reçu de Ron un livre animé sur le Quidditch, il reçu de Hermionne, un livre sur les potions qui protègent des sorts interdit, elle protesta que ça sera utile a Harry si il se trouverai de nouveau face à vous savez qui. Harry fut surpris de recevoir un cadeau des dursley, c'était une télévision. Sirius lui expliqua que son cadeau était la fête, il avait convaincu les dursley (avec menace d'ailleurs), mais ça n'empêchait pas à Harry de penser que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie. Il reçus aussi un pull des parents de Ron et des bonbon de Bertie crochue des frères de Ron et une bougie en forme de c?ur de Gennie, la s?ur de Ron. La journée se finissa trop vite pour Harry mais ils savaient qu'il reverraient bientôt ses amis. 


	2. la dispariton d'Albus Dumbledor

Chapitre 2: la disparition  
  
D' Albus Dumbledor  
  
Le lendemain Harry reçus une lettre, qu'il reconnaissait grâce au sceau de Poudlard. Harry l'ouvrit et il y avait la liste des fournitures pour la 7ieme année.  
  
Cher monsieur Harry Potter,  
  
Voici la liste des fournitures pour la 7ième année :  
  
-Un maillot jaune vif avec l'emblème de Gryffondor. -Une robe de sorcier couleur mauve, avec un chapeau pointu de la même couleur, avec les motifs de votre choix (pour la remise des diplômes). -une marmite en or taille 5  
  
Les livres :  
  
-Les enchantements des sorciers les plus célèbres de Alphonse Badou. -Les potions soignantes de Alimande Marea. -l'histoire des sorciers obscure de faloune marca -les animaux volant de madeline galame  
  
Les ingrédients :  
  
-30 ongles de chauve souris - 2 plumes d'hippogriffes -10 bougies noir -3 écailles de sirènes -100 gramme de sel de sable  
  
Nous attendons votre lettre avant le 30 juillet, en espérant vous revoir très vite a poudlard  
  
Nos salutations les plus distinguer  
  
  
  
  
  
Professeur Mac Gonagall  
  
Harry se dépêcha d'écrire sa lette pour sa réinscription a poudlard et l'envoya avec l'aide d'Edwidge. 2 semaines plu tard, Harry se rendit sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ses fournitures, là il retrouva ses amis Ron et Hermionne dans le chaudron baveurs. Toute la journée ils les passèrent à acheter les fournitures d'école et à manger des glaces au lézard. A 18 h les amis se quittèrent et se donnèrent rendez vous a la gare de King's Cross a 10h40 devant la barrière 9 et ¾. Harry fini ses vacances chez les dursley sans incidents majeurs, sauf que les dursley essayaient de se montrer le plus simpas du monde avec Harry se qui les fit souffrirent. Le premier septembre, Harry se leva à 6h du matin, il prit son petit déjeuner et partit avec l'oncle Vernon, pour se rendre a la gare de King's Cross. Il arriva a la gare a 10h, se qui lui permis d'aller boire un verre d'eau, puis il se rendit a 10h40 devant la barrière 9 et ¾, là il vit ses amis accompagnés de le leurs parents, ils discutèrent un bon moment puis Ron lança qu'il était temps de se rendre dans le train parce qu'ils leurs restaient 10 minutes. Ron et Hermionne dirent au revoir à leurs parents et Harry fit de même avec la mère de Ron puis, ils montèrent dans le train. Harry, Ron et Hermionne s'installèrent dans un compartiment et la s?ur de Ron les rejoignit. Pendant tout le temps du voyage, les amis parlèrent des nouveaux élèves qu'ils allaient rencontrer a poudlard, puis le train arriva sur le quai et les amis descendirent pour monter dans la diligence qui les conduisit a Poudlard. Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Griffondor, Malfoy s'approcha d'eux avec ses 2 acolytes et lança : « encore une fois tu est bien coiffé Potter, tu pourrais demander a tes parents de t'acheter un peigne, mais non que suis-je bête, c'est vrais il se sont fait bêtement tuer » et puis il repartit en ricanant. Ron se leva mais Harry l'agrippa par son pull et lui dit : « laisse tombé, le professeur rogue nous regardent, ne nous faisons pas remarquer dès le premier jour ». Les autres élèves s'installèrent a leurs tables, il y eu un boucans d'enfer jusqu'à l'arrivé des nouveau élèves. Le professeur Mac Gonagall, déposa sur un tabouret le choixpeau magique qui chantonna sa chanson : Voici un peu plus de mille ans, Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant, Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers. Dont les noms nous sont familiers : Le hardi Griffondor habitait dans la plaine, Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes, Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets, Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais. Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve, Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves, Ainsi naquit Poudlard Sous leurs quatre étendards. Chacun montra très vite Sa vertu favorite Et en fit le blason De sa maison. Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage, La passion de Serdaigle envers L'intelligence Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science, Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné, Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés, Serpentard assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action, Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition. Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie, Ils choisirent leurs favoris, Mais qui pourrait les remplacer Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ? Griffondor eut l'idée parfaite De me déloger de sa tête, Les quatre sorciers aussitôt Me firent le don d'un cerveau Pour que je puisse sans erreur Voir tout au fond de votre c?ur Et décider avec raison Ce que sera votre maison.  
  
Puis Mac Gonagall déroula un long parchemin, « quand je vous appellerai par votre nom vous viendrai vous asseoir sur le tabouret ». « Judith Saroid », une fille qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1m40 s'approcha du tabouret avec hésitation puis s'essaya, le professeur Mac Gonagall lui enfila le choixpeau sur la tête. le choixpeau cria sans hésitation « Poufsouffle », la fille alla s'asseoir a sa table, la tête penchée sous les acclamation de la table de Poufsouffle. Ensuite se fut le tour de Marie Briavedria qui allât à Griffondor, puis se fut le tour de 20 autres élèves. 5 élèves se trouvèrent diriger a Griffondor. Puis le professeur Mac Gonagall annonça que le banquait était ouvert, c'est a se moment là que Harry et d'ailleurs tout les élèves s'aperçurent que le professeur Dumbledor n'était pas là .Tout les élèves se regardèrent et se posèrent la question, Harry lui-même n'avait jamais vu le professeur Dumbledor absent lors de la rentrée des classes. Le professeur Mac Gonagall se leva et fit taire les élèves, « le professeur Albus Dumbledor ne sera pas la pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui ne vous empêcheras pas de travailler normalement », les élèves se tus et le baquet se déroula normalement. 


	3. Marie Luna

Chapitre 3 : Marie Luna  
  
Le lendemain, les cours se déroulèrent comme prévu, mais des tas de rumeurs se firent entendre sur Albus Dumbledor.. - Peut-être qu'il est mort, peut être qu'il est partit se marier. . Harry ne fit pas attention aux rumeurs et alla à son cours d'enchantement. Trois jours plus tard, les élèves furent convoqués dans la grande salle. Le professeur Mac Gonagall fit taire les élèves et leurs expliqua que Dumbledor désire leurs parler, Ron se tourna vers Harry - Peut être qu'il va nous souhaiter la bienvenu, vu qu'il n'était pas là à la rentré - Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Dumbledor entra et les élève se turent, puis d'un signe de la main il fit assoire les élèves. - Comme vous le savez, je n'était pas là ses derniers jours et cela a du Vous paraître bizarre, en vérité j'étais partit chercher une nouvelle élève .cette élève, certain en on déjà entendu parler vu qu'il s'agit de la déesse Ioline. Les élèves se regardèrent et chuchotèrent. Harry ne compris pas se qui se passa. Le professeur Dumbledor demanda aux élèves de se taire et continua. - voila comment la soirée va se dérouler, Ioline va arriver par la grande porte elle ira directement a Griffondor et en 7ieme année, ne vous attendez pas a se qu'elle sois très douée en sorcellerie, elle dois apprendre comme vous. la différence c'est que Ioline apprendra plus vites que vous. Toute la table de Griffondor se leva et se mirent à hurler : - Ioline avec nous, Ioline avec nous. Dumbledor les firent se rassoirent et reprit, - ensuite nous auront de nouveau un banquais. Dumbledor sortit de la salle sous les applaudissement des élèves, surtout ceux de Griffondor. Harry se tourna vers Ron et lui demanda qui était Ioline, - tu n'as donc jamais entendu parlé de Ioline ? - non, répondit Harry - Ioline est la déesse de la lune, elle a d'énorme pouvoir on dit même qu'elle pourrait détruire l'univers si elle le voulais, on dit aussi qu'il existe un livre qui raconte la date de sa réincarnation et tout les détailles de sa vie. Bien sur ce n'est qu'une légende, expliqua Hermionne qui venait d'interrompre la conversation. A se moment la, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et Dumbledor entra accompagné de Ioline. Ioline est une fille de +- 18ans qui avait de longts cheveux brun, des yeux bleu clair. Harry fut émerveillé par la jeune fille, apparement il n'est pas le seul, tous les autres élèves sont bouche ber. Ioline s'approche de la balustrade, accompagnée de Dumbledor. -Je vous présente Marie Lunia, elle a 18 ans et elle va allée a Griffondor. Marie Luna se dirigea vers la table de Griffondor et alla s'asseoir a cauté d'Harry, puis le banquait commença, il y avait differents mets plus exceptionnel que d'habitude. Personne n'ausa adresser la parole a Marie mais tout le monde l'a regarda, se qui a du certainement l'a gênée. Quand le banquet eu fini le professeur demanda a Harry et a Marie de rester. Harry je voudrais te demander un petit service Oui professeur Dumbledor, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Harry Je voudrais que tu prenne sous ton aile Marie, que tu lui explique le règlement de Poudlard, que tu lui montre les cours,. puis- je te faire confiance Harry ? Euh. oui bien sur professeur Merci Harry, dit le professeur Dumbledor qui lui souriait. Harry remonta dans la tour de Griffondor avec Marie, quand il arriva dans le salon commun des Griffondor, il fut accueillit par Ron et Hermionne qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. - Alors, que te voulais Dumbledor? demanda Ron d'un air excité - Il m'a demandé de m'occuper de Marie -Bon eh bien, il t'as peut être demandé de t'occuper d'elle mais vu que tu ne vas pas aller au dortoir des filles. suis moi Marie je vais t'y conduire. Hermionne se retourna vers les garçons et leurs souhaita bonne nuit. Puis Hermionne et Marie montèrent se coucher, Harry et Ron firent de même. Le lendemain, Harry se leva et réveilla Ron, ils s'habillèrent, puis ils descendirent à la salle commune de Griffondor oû Hermionne et Marie les attendaient. Ils se dirent bonjour et décidèrent d'aller prendre leurs petit déjeuner. Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours? demanda Ron On a Métamorphose, répondit Harry A quoi sert se cours? Demanda Marie Il nous apprend a transformer des objets et il y a même certain sorcier qui peuvent se transformer, Mac Gonagall se transforme en chat, mais bon il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorcier qui y arrivent, tu vas voir c'est un cours passionnant, mais très difficile répondit Harry. Les 4 amis finirent leur petit déjeuner et partirent pour se rendre devant le cours de métamorphose. Le professeur Mac Gonagall les firent rentrer. Bon alors nous allons commencer par l'interrogation qui était prévue, bien sur Marie peut essayer de la passer, mais ne sera pas cotes si le travail est mauvais, quand je vous appellerai, vous viendriez devant la classe pour transformer cette araignée en chauve souris. Neville Neville s'avança vers l'araignée et prononça : - Transformalus, annimalus, nuisus. L'araignée ne se transforma pas, mais explosa. 3/10, monsieur Neville, répondit Mac Gonagall. Je ne pensait pas avoir autant de point répondit Neville en retournant a sa place. Mac Gonagall appela plusieurs élève, sui n'ures pas beaucoup plus que Neville, puis se fut le tour d'Hermionne qui réussit a transformée l'araignée en chauve-souris, qui lui manquait les 2 ailes très bien Hermionne, je vous accorde 8/10, répondit Mac Gonagall. Ron c'est à votre tour Ron se leva, brandit sa baguette vers l'araignée, puis récita la formule. l'araignée eu comme transformation, les 2 aile et des dents. Je vous accorde 6/10 Ron revint à sa place l'air soulagé et fit un clin d'?il à Hermionne, qui l'avait aidé à réviser. Monsieur Potter, c'est a vous Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'araignée, il brandit sa baguette et récita la formule, il y eu une couleur verte qui s'échappa et l'araignée se transforma en chauve souris, une aile en moin. 9/10 balbutia le professeur Mac Gonagall, qui était étonnée que Harry réussisse aussi bien la métamorphose. Bon euh eh bien c'est a toi Marie Marie se leva, brandit sa baguette chuchota la formule et une lumière jaune sortie de sa baguette et L'araignée fut transformée parfaitement en chauve souris. -10/10 Marie, je savais que tu allait apprendre plus vite que les autres, mais a se point la c'est incroyable, je te félicite Harry la regarda émerveillé, tous les élèves applaudirent. Décidément, Marie Luna est quelqu'un de « spéciale » !!!  
  
  
  
Ioline est la déesse lune dans la mythologie de Grèce Luna est aussi un nom qui veut dire lune 


End file.
